


Growing on Me

by ExceedinglyRegular (DrakeRamorayIII)



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeRamorayIII/pseuds/ExceedinglyRegular
Summary: tumblr prompt:Andrew finds out that Steven likes men with beards so he decides to grow one. Although he does learn that Steven loves him regardless, Steven still is quite into beard burn and he won't say no to Andrew growing his stubble/beard (Not necessarily NSFW, kinda up to you on the frontier).





	Growing on Me

Andrew's trying his best to focus on this video he's supposed to be editing but it's hard to when his boyfriend is literally sitting across him, laughing his sweet ass off. Steven and Jen are going through a bunch of BuzzFeed quizzes just for the fun of it and they are having an absolute blast.

After a few more failed attempts at concentrating on the task at hand, Andrew decides to stop here for now. He yanks his headphones off and just when he does that, he hears Steven commenting on one of the options in the quiz.

"...definitely the bearded guy. Men with beards are HOT!" That's information Andrew definitely needed to hear.

Andrew walks around the desk to cross over to where Jen and Steven are sat. As he approaches, Jen looks up from the screen to greet him, Steven is still too consumed by the questions laid in front of him.

"What's this?" Andrew asks, intrigued. He rests a hand on the table and leans forward, trying to read what's being displayed.

"Pick your favorite looks and we'll tell you who's your true soulmate," Steven reads right off the screen. "I wonder who I'll get..." Steven must see something in Andrew's face that isn't there as he immediately starts backtracking. "I mean y-you-... you! ...you are the one for me, of course! I just- this is just- The quiz mean nothing, Drew!"

Andrew cackles loudly, causing a few heads to turn. He honestly can't believe what just happened, they should've been filming it.

"I'm not mad, don't worry." And Steven breathes a huge sigh of relief, Jen is clearly amused by this exchange as she's giggling away. Andrew gestures at the laptop. "Keep going, I'm curious too."

After several minutes of in-depth pondering, Steven finally reaches the last question and...

"OH MY GOD!" Steven jumps out of his chair, and is stumbling over the wires running across the floor. Jen is screaming like a crazed sports fan whose team just won. The entire office is looking over at them but only for a brief moment, these kinds of outbursts are more than common around here.

Andrew reaches out and turns the laptop to face him so that he can get a better look at the result. It reads...

 _ **You got: Andrew Ilnyckyj!**_  
_BuzzFeed's very own 'creepy' guy. Don't let that cool, stoic exterior fool you, he is secretly a lovable goofball. A man of many talents, Andrew is more than capable of whipping up a scrumptious dinner for you, and can even charm your socks off with his wide history and geography knowledge. Plus, he loves animals too! Who said the perfect guy doesn't exists?_

That little snippet put a hot blush on Andrew's face. He doesn't even think he's that much of a catch, much less being 'the perfect guy'. Steven appears to disagree as he pulls Andrew in for a kiss, hands wrapping around his waist.

"So does the quiz still mean nothing?" Andrew asks when they part. Steven's grip on his waist tightens, and he brings his face in closer. Their breaths mingle as Steven replies in a low voice.

"Yes. I don't need a dumb quiz to tell me anything."

* * *

So that soulmate quiz thing may actually be accurate but... Andrew's not taking his chances. It took him so long to finally get into a relationship with Steven, he's going to do everything in his power to see it through. Even if said 'everything' is going to get uncomfortable for him.

Andrew has scratched at his jaw over twenty times for the last few minutes, so it's no surprise that it caught his boyfriend's attention.

"Beard problems?" Steven asks the next time he sees Andrew scratching away. Andrew stops mid-scratch, he smiles, hoping to make it look like less of a problem than it actually is.

"No, just..." He then continues scratching when he can't stand the itch. "...really itchy"

"Why don't you shave it off then?" Steven suggests nonchalantly, taking another bite of his pizza. Andrew feels his heart sink, if Steven is suggesting that... Does he think Andrew can't handle a little prickling? Granted, what he has on his face is more stubble than beard, and he already has this much difficulty living with it. Maybe he should just- No. Andrew shakes his head, he's not giving up.

"N-no, it's fine. Just needs some time to get used to it, that's all." Andrew replies, aggressively rubbing the side of his face in hopes of ending the irritation.

"Oh-kay..." is all Steven says, continuing with consuming his lunch.

Damn the itchiness, Andrew's just gonna have to grin and bear with it. He's going to make Steven swoon so hard with his beard, and no amount of irritation is going to stop him.

Andrew picks up another slice, focusing on the chewing and the swallowing and the flavor, and pushing any thoughts of his facial hair to the back of his mind.

* * *

It's been two whole weeks since Andrew has seen his boyfriend, and he wants to make Steven's six-hour flight from New York completely worth the time. Andrew went ahead and tracked down the very quiz that Steven took to find that specific image of that bearded man. It took hours of preparation but Andrew thinks he has the look nailed down.

Andrew watches as waves of people pass him, he checks the time. Steven should be out by now. Just as he thinks this, Steven steps out of the arrival hall looking all around like a lost child searching for their parent at a mall. Andrew chuckles to himself and walks over to the bewildered man who is still looking the wrong direction.

"Hey kiddo, are you lost?" Andrew puts on a comically deep voice and a playfully concerned face. Steven spins around immediately, not yet recognizing his own boyfriend standing in front of him.

"No sir, I-... Andrew?!" His eyebrows rise up so high that they almost disappear into his white cap. Steven's checking him out up and down, and Andrew is feeling just a little self-conscious to have that kind of attention on him, in public no less. "Is this your Halloween costume? Are you going as Adam?"

"What? No..." Andrew looks down at his clothing, which Steven is now thoroughly inspecting and oh god. He has a red and blue plaid shirt on, black skinny pants and with the beard... it's the holy trinity of the iconic Bianchi look. All he's missing is the glasses, which he fortunately doesn't need. "I just... I heard that you're really into guys with beards so..."

Steven laughs at that and it's the most cute, innocent laughter Andrew has ever heard. Steven's bent at the waist and doubled over, shaking with mirth. When he finally regains his composure, they are tears in his eyes that he has to wipe away. Andrew doesn't understand what's so funny.

"Oh my god, Drew! I wasn't trying to hint at you or anything!" There's a little tingle that runs down Andrew's spine, like always when Steven calls him by that nickname. It's sorta distracting him from the moment.

"I... I didn't think you were, just thought that maybe I should take a little initiative...?" Andrew shrugs, unsure of how to explain his thought process.

"Even so, I don't think Adam is a good look on you." He frowns and yeah, Andrew already has thoughts to rework his style. Still, he feels it's important to explain his intention here.

"I just want to make you happy," Andrew kinda mumbles, not moving his lips as much as he should, as if he's ashamed to admit it. He stares down at the floor like a shy high-schooler asking someone out to prom.

When he finally gathers enough courage to sneak a look at Steven... he is looking at Andrew like he's the biggest dummy on the planet. He takes a step towards Andrew and brings a hand up to cup his face, soft fingers gently stroking his beard.

"And you do. I love you, Andrew... beard or no beard, it doesn't matter." Steven's smiling at him with the intensity of a thousand suns, and the warmth bursting through Andrew's heart matches it in magnitude. It's sappy but true.

"I know. I love you too." Andrew closes the distance between their lips, and maybe it's from missing him so much but Steven's lips taste way sweeter than Andrew ever remembered. Even over the hubbub of the airport, Andrew can distinctly hear the tiny noise of satisfaction coming from Steven. When they pull away, it's Steven's turn to look embarrassed.

"You know what? I actually really like it, it's really rough but..." Steven leans way in, bringing his lips next to Andrew's ear, the hot breath almost making him shiver. "...that kinda turns me on."

Before Andrew can formulate any sort of response, Steven's walking off with the baggage cart. What a tease. Andrew catch up to him with double-wide strides, returning to normal once he's side-by-side with his man again.

"I didn't really like it at first either but it's growing on me." Andrew pauses for dramatic effect, Steven is already preemptively rolling his eyes because he knows where this is going. "Literally!"

Andrew's pointing finger guns at a very done Steven, he even pretends to fire a few shots. The taller man lifts one hand off the handle of the cart to slap him on the arm, but he's chuckling at the pun regardless.

"Not your best work. I give it an 8."

"Out of 10? That's a pretty good score." Andrew wrestles for control of the cart away from Steven, who initially resists but gives up to yawn.

"No, out of a 100. You're failing miserably." That's what he claims but Andrew knows better. The fondness that's on full display on Steven's face tells him all he needed to know: he succeeded perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may notice that I actually teased the title in [the last prompt fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953267).


End file.
